


Sick as a dog

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur in glasses, Chicken Soup, Domestic Fluff, England x Scotland, Fluff, M/M, ScotEng, Scotland x England, Sick Scotland, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allistair is sick, and he misses Arthur because he hasn't been around him much, afraid that he himself will get sick. But once he finally reaches out, Arthur comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick as a dog

Allistair sneezed loudly for what felt like the hundredth time that day. His head felt like it would explode at any minute and the random needs to spew out spit and air on an instance wasn't helping. He layed back and gazed up at the television, the thing he had grown tired of after an hour of watching it. 

Clicking it off he slowly gets up and out of bed, scooting himself into the living room and feeling cold all of a sudden. He was paler than normal as well. The doctor had said to take it easy after he had passed out on the kitchen floor from exhaustion of trying to function normally while he was sick. Which in hindsight probably didn't help said sickness in any way at all. 

"Arthur," he whined, "am hungry." He was acting as if he had been mortally wounded.

Arthur looked up from his embroidery, red glasses looking like they needed to be pushed up. Arthur furrowed his brow in concern and put down his things. Allistair acted like such a baby when he was sick. He stood up and sighed at him.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed, look you're trembling. " he said, holding the others shoulder to stop his shaking for a minute. 

Allistair sniffed in the snot coming down his nose. "But I haven't seen ye all day.."

"I don't want to get sick Allistair, come along now, let's get you back to bed." Arthur said in a loving and truly concerned voice. He held the others hand and lay a hand on his back, helping him along back to their bedroom.

"But I'm still hungry.." Allistair whined again and Arthur didn't think he could feel more ticked off at how bratty it sounded even though it was due to his low energy.

"Fine fine, just lay here in bed and I'll cook you some chicken soup alright? It's been about six hours so how about some tea to take with your next dose of medication?"  
Arthur suggested, hoping Allistair wouldn't make any objections as he tucked him into the bed.

Allistair nodded and layed back on the pillows. Seeming content with what the other was doing. 

Arthur left and thoroughly washed his hands before fixing the chicken soup and tea for Allistair. He sighed while stirring the pot of soup, gazing down into it with a small smile. At least Allistair was kind of cute when he was vulnerable like this. He wasn't bugging him with nonsense or tempting him with sweets so that was also a plus. 

When Arthur returned to their room he had on medical gloves and mask, alarming Allistair. Arthur sat the unfolded tray down in front of Allistair.

"I don't want to get sick. You look like a ghost." He said to the other who sat up more. It was obvious how cold he was when he reached for his spoon and eventually Arthur had taken it from him so he wouldn't spill soup all over the bed.

Spoon feeding him was actually kind of fun when the other wasn't being a loud mouth about it. Still, the absence of such things made Arthur uneasy. The others temperature was still incredibly high. He was reluctant not to take him back to the doctor. 

"Thank ye Arthur.." Allistair said and leaned back on his pillow.

"Oh? You're not going to eat anymore?" Arthur questioned and Allistair nodded as the tray was lifted so he could bundle up under the covers.

"I'm tired am going to try and sleep.."

Arthur leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead after the other took his medicine. He was walking out when he heard his name called out by the other. 

"Hm?" He asked back in a gentle voice.

"Don't go..."

Arthur felt his heart clench and he bit his lip. Ah damn, that was cute. He missed kissing the other, even though it had only been a few days since he was sick.

Arthur breathed a moment and sighed, taking off the health mask. "Alright..." He set the tray outside the room, closing the door when he came back in and over to Allistair. He sat on the floor and leaned against the bed, taking Allistairs hand in his own.

"I'm not going anywhere.. I'll stay here until you wake."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at school ATM and I finished this, deciding to upload it. I'll update The comfort of you when I get home. Ahh I just did a presentation and it was horriblllee. Good thing I have these lil nuggets to keep me warm with their cuteness. And y'know till next time. Peace :3


End file.
